


My Idiot

by Nessie (BnessZ)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haikyuusanta2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/Nessie
Summary: Even through distance, Oikawa and Iwaizumi prevail





	My Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ch4rgeb0lt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rgeb0lt/gifts).



> Hello! This is my secret Santa Gift! Enjoy the rare, pure floof from me, with a side of IwaOi 
> 
> I really hope Abbie enjoys it, Merry Christmas!~

The evening before graduation, Tooru cannot get himself to sleep.

 

After an hour of tossing and turning, he huffs, throws off his blanket, and gets out of bed. He puts on his volleyball jacket and creeps out of the house, careful to not wake his family. He makes his way past three houses before finding the baseball park. Sighing, he walks to the middle of the field, lays on his back, stares up at the stars.

 

“I wonder if someday I'll shine bright like you,” he murmurs.

 

“Idiot, you already do.”

 

Tooru nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden voice. He bolts to sit upright, head whipping over. “Iwa-chan?”

 

“Who else?”

 

He instantly relaxes, slowly laying back down. He closes his eyes, lets out a sigh. “The real Iwa-chan would never compliment me.”

 

There's shuffling beside him. “Don't make me regret it, Shittykawa.”

 

Oikawa huffs out a laugh. A silence falls over them and Tooru doesn't open his eyes until he feels a hand in his hair, gentle. 

 

“Why are you here?” Tooru asks. 

 

“Idiot. 'Cause you are.”

 

Tooru hums, wiggles so that he can lay his head on Iwaizumi's chest. “But we're going to different colleges, so you won't be able to--”

 

“Tooru.”

 

Tooru's breath catches. “Hajime?”

 

“A little distance can't keep us apart. Do you think the stars fall out of love just 'cause there are light-years between them?”

 

Tooru's eyes go wide and he props himself up on an elbow to look at Iwaizumi. “Hajime?”

 

Iwaizumi rests a hand on Tooru's cheek, brushes his thumb against it. “I told you, didn't I? I've always loved you and I plan to keep doing so.”

 

“Iwa-chan, you meanie,” Tooru breathes. “You're gonna make me cry.”

 

He grins softly. “Idiot.”

 

“I'm your idiot and I love you.”

 

*

 

Before the match starts, Tooru searches the stands. 

 

It’s a few months into his first year at university, and this will be the first time he starts the match on the court. The coach and upperclassmen have been nice, but very pushing and demanding, and Tooru has worked hard to reach their expectations. When he had told Iwaizumi the news, his boyfriend cleared his schedule immediately, promising to come and watch. 

 

And there he is, olive green eyes staring right at him, a smirk turned grin resting on his lips. Tooru smiles wide, wiggles his fingers at Iwaizumi, and joins his team for the beginning lineup. 

 

The match is tough, tiring. Tooru gets switched in and out a few times and, in the end, they snatch the victory. Screams and hugs, and high fives are rampant. They thank the audience for the support, Tooru’s eyes lingering on Iwaizumi, who looks proud, but like he has a remark sitting on the tip of his tongue. Tooru expects no less from the man. 

 

When he finally escapes his team, showered and changed, he runs out, straight into Iwaizumi’s arms. “You really came!” 

 

“Of course I did.” 

 

“Did you see how awesome I was?” 

 

“ _ You _ ?”

 

Tooru rolls his eyes and huffs. “Yes, yes, the team did well. They always do. They’re amazing, really, it’s easy to draw out their strengths.” 

 

Iwaizumi pulls away from the embrace, his face gentle. “For you, maybe. You’re pretty incredible yourself.” 

 

“Hajime, was that a compliment?” 

 

“Oh, shut up, idiot.” 

 

“Mmm, there you are, my brute.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi steps away, holds out his hand. “What’s your favorite restaurant around here? I’ll treat.” 

 

“Hajime, you do love me!” 

 

“Of course I do, dumbass.” 

 

Tooru hums, places a kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek before taking his hand. “I’m your dumbass and I love you, too.” 

 

*

 

Tooru sings to himself as he strings up lights. 

 

It’s the first Christmas he and Iwaizumi will spend living under the same roof. College went by in a hurried blurr of matches, exams, and nights that are hard to remember, rather than forget. They had decided on a place together, nestled near a city with job opportunities, but tucked away just enough to avoid the rush of things. They really lucked out with their find, honestly, especially considering they haven’t found  _ good  _ jobs yet, just some retail work until their degree allows them better. It’s been rough with that, a bit short on money and time, but they promised to make Christmas a time to be together, and Tooru plans to make everything perfect just for that. 

 

The smell of cooling cookies is heavy in the air as he plugs in the last strand of bulbs. Around the room, snowflake lights hang, twinkling. A tree rests in the corner of the living room, small but bright and covered in ornaments. Stockings over their television, already full of little goodies. Tooru sighs in delight, bundles himself under the blanket until Iwaizumi gets home. 

 

He doesn’t have to wait long, it turns out, as the door is opening not even ten minutes later. “Hajime!” Tooru leaps up, bounces over. “Welcome home!” 

 

“Hey,” The man smiles, toes off his shoes. He leans in and gives Tooru a peck on the lips, lingers for a moment, then pulls back. “Let me change and then we can exchange gifts?” 

 

“You could do it without—”

 

“Don’t say it.” 

 

Tooru laughs. 

 

Another few minutes pass before Iwaizumi is back, ugly Christmas plaid sweatpants with an ugly Godzilla themed Christmas sweater on top. It’s hideous, really, but Tooru thinks the man looks cuter than ever, and he says so. 

 

Iwaizumi looks away, face tinted pink. “Shut up, idiot.” He shoves a small box his way. “Here, open this first.” 

 

Tooru is so intrigued that he doesn’t even think of anything to say in response. He takes the box gingerly, peels the paper off, and lifts the lead. 

 

He nearly faints. 

 

“Ha—Hajime?” 

 

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck, shifts his weight, and then looks at Tooru, gaze steady. “I love you, Tooru, and I want to always be with you.” 

 

Tooru looks at his boyfriend, his ridiculously handsome, cute, sweet and blushing boyfriend. And then he looks back down. It’s a ring. Silver band, stars engraved all around it, one is even made out of a diamond. It’s simple, but perfect. Tooru can already feel the tears in his eyes. 

 

“Hajime, I…” Tooru smiles, slips the ring on his finger and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, and doesn’t joke about their height, just this once. “I want nothing more than that. I love you.” 

 

Hajime smiles back at him, wide and genuine, hands on Tooru’s hips. “You’re my idiot and I love you, too.” 

 

This time, Iwaizumi kisses him long and sweet, soft and full of affection.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


End file.
